


Gone Black

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Series: Team Free Breakdown [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gripped the sink, going rigid at a flash of black. He wasn't sure if it was an active hallucination, or a flashback of the one at the bar. What if it was neither? What if it was real?<br/>~It's a panic attack~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Black

Dean gripped the sink, going rigid at a flash of black. He wasn't sure if it was an active hallucination, or a flashback of the one at the bar. What if it was neither? What if it was real? Suddenly his lungs constricted, and he gasped out for breath. He could feel himself shaking, and the ice cold sweat settle on his skin. Involuntarily tears pricked at his eyes, and, legs having gone shaky, dropped to the floor. The impact hurt his knees and omitted a loud bang. He ignored it in favor of trying to hold himself together. But he didn't really know why, and he didn't know how. All he knew was that he couldn't breathe, and it sure as hell felt a lot like he was dying. Shit. Panic flooded his brain. He was dying. His hyperventilating increased, and the tears grew steadier. He couldn't die. He had to be there for Sammy. A sob ripped up his throat. He didn't want to go back to Hell. Wait, no, fuck, he wouldn't even have the chance. The mark would bring him back, he'd-another sob forced its way out of him. He whimpered at the pain that surged through his chest with it.   
Distantly, he thought he heard the bang of a door. It probably wasn't anything. With the blood roaring in his ears he couldn't hear for shit. He jumped at the sudden shout of his name, and he felt strong hands turn him to face another direction. They stayed on his shoulders and small circles were rubbed over the fabric of his shirt that he didn't register at first. One of the hands lifted and ran over his head, repeatedly, softly. The other hand ceased its circles and started rubbing up and down his arm, sometimes venturing to his back. It felt...nice. A loud, steady noise started to filter through the roaring in his ears. Eventually he was able to hear it more clearly. It was breathing, loud and slow and calm and steady. A little after hearing it Dean noticed his stomach was easing out and in-his chest no longer frantically expanding and contracting. He had unconsciously matched the breathing he heard. Blessed air filled his lungs, and the dark haze occupying most of his vision started to recede. A new pain started to register. His hands. He'd been squeezing them, hard, into fists, his nails digging into his palm. He opened them, and the bright red crescents were the first thing his eyes finally registered. It wasn't enough for it to spill over, but they were bleeding.   
"Dean?" Strangely, Sam's voice sounded hoarse. The kind where it hurts to speak because you were shouting for a long period of time. There was clear hesitance in his voice. Dean looked up. Sam's terrified face melted into relief and he leaned forward, bringing their foreheads together.   
"Oh thank god." He wrapped his arms around Dean and roughly pulled him into him, burying his face into the crook of his neck. Dean lifted his heavy arms and wound them around his waist, returning the hug.   
"Sorry for scaring you Sammy." He had a hard time managing to speak. His throat hurt. "Hell, I scared myself. But I'm okay now. Thanks little bro." He pulled back to sniff and wipe at his face, but Sam didn't let go. Dean sagged back against his brother. He was exhausted.   
"Come on."   
Sam helped him up, and led him out the bathroom and to his room. Dean all but collapsed onto the bed when they got there. Sam crawled on next to him, and Dean couldn't help but think of when they were little. Sam was always crawling into his bed to sleep with him when he was sad or scared or lonely. The fact that Sam was doing it now was nothing short of a surprise. But when Dean saw the look on his little brother's face while he curled his gigantor frame around him before burying his face back into his shoulder he understood. Dean wasn't the only one that had been scared. Who knows how many times he called Dean's name through the door before growing desperate enough to be brought to shouting and knocking it down. It must have been hard to see his lack of response despite sitting right in front of him. And Sam wasn't stupid. He'd know this was brought on by the mark. There was probably a small part of him that despised Dean for not letting him continue trying to find a cure. Especially now that he had seen this damn thing bring his macho big brother into a sniveling mess.   
"I'm sorry Sammy," Dean warbled.   
He grabbed at his hand and twined their fingers together-just like when they were little-and ducked his head into Sam's hair. Sam tightened his grip in response, and exhaled a shuddering breath. And as the exhaustion pulled him under, Dean prayed that he would find a way to stop worrying his baby brother, before everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Ambiguous ending is ambiguous X3


End file.
